User talk:IrishCowboy1911
Welcome Hi, welcome to Red Dead Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Ms. Fortuna page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, TOR (help forum | blog) Quotes Please stop changing the formatting of the quotes on pages, you are making them have unneeded spaces. Thanks! --Crowbar, resident grammar ninja 19:48, August 17, 2010 (UTC) :Yes, I second the motion that you stop doing this. :Here's a tip: don't try to make the source code easier to read. - JackFrost23 20:55, August 21, 2010 (UTC) Enough You need to stop changing proper links to redirects. If you want to add the rank to Allende and others, you need to edit it properly so it directs to the right page. Do not make these edits again unless you intend to make them correctly. - JackFrost23 20:48, August 21, 2010 (UTC) :So, you did it again, anyway, eh? :Well, I'm going to block you for 24 hours then. :- JackFrost23 04:40, August 22, 2010 (UTC) You need to stop. You have been routinely removing information or changing navigational code and this needs to end. I've been getting complaints about your edits because you actually take the pages backward in their evolution instead of helping them to be better. I've seen you drop pictures from galleries, you've removed links that I deliberately coded for easy navigation and have rewritten links so that they are visually unappealing in the article. And not a single time have you explained why you feel removing this stuff is better. You just come by, mess the page up and bail. Exactly what you were doing with the Mexican characters a few days ago that resulted in my blocking you. I don't know if what you're doing is trying to make the source code easier to read, but it sure seems that way. Source code is not supposed to be formatted for easy reading, it makes the ARTICLE formatted for easy reading. Capiche? But if you insist on continuing to make these kinds of unhelpful edits, there will be more blaocked user in your future. - JackFrost23 15:23, August 27, 2010 (UTC) Okay, look. By and large, the links you're finding on the pages are the proper one - meaning they point directly to the correct page. I have asked you on several occasions to do the links properly and you're still not doing it all the way. You recently changed Leigh Johnson to Marshal Johnson, which is incorrect (I have fixed it). I saw that you edited another link correctly the other day, so I know you know how. I'm tired of having to bring this up with you, so I'll just ask: can you please just be less half-assed about your editing? Thank you. - JackFrost23 15:45, August 28, 2010 (UTC) I second that, a lot f pages I'm following have been getting worse by you doing. Character Birth, Death, Status Please do not re-add these lines to the character infobox. They were deliberately removed to eliminate spoilers and unnecessary editing. The unnecessary editing part comes when users can't agree on whether someone can be or was killed by Jack or John in 1911 or 1914 - that kind of thing. And it got even worse as people tried to incorporate Undead Nightmre into it as well. It's not very pertinent information for the most part and for John Marston in particular contains spoiler information. If you feel this info is really that important, might I suggest you try working it into the background paragraphs of each character? Because burying it in a paragraph on the page keeps it from being discovered easily and spoiling the story. At any rate, it's just easier to leave it out, so do not put the lines back in the infobox. Thanks. - JackFrost23 18:14, February 18, 2011 (UTC) Please don't change the template again, without discussing it. Thank you. --Anon talk 07:10, February 20, 2011 (UTC) So, You're One of the Ones, Eh? I just took a look at an edit you made on Lucille Billingsgate's page here. Boy, that sure looks like the exact crap I was telling you I didn't like seeing in those lines an lo and behold it's good ol' IrishCowboy adding it. I thought you said you'd be the one to make sure those fields were done properly? Well, guess what? Not only did you add info I've specifically tried to eliminate, but you're wrong in this case. The player has no control whatsoever over what happens to Lucille. She is attacked and killed by an Undead and there's nothing the player can do about it. So thanks for re-affirming for me why we've decided to remove those lines from the character infobox. - JackFrost23 18:00, March 3, 2011 (UTC) Multiple Accounts I have recently discovered that User:LaCosaNostra and you are actually one and the same (not to mention some other edits you've been doing without a username) to do an end-run around the admins and make edits you've been asked not to and avoid repercussions. I think you can probably already see where this is going... Status IrishCowboy1911, You have been warned multiple times against adding the status of characters as well as their birth and death dates in their infoboxes. I'm feeling nice today, so I'll let you off with a warning. Do not add a characters status, and date of birth and death into their infoboxes. Continue and you will receive a block. Sláinte mhaith! - Hobbes (Talk) 15:34, July 17, 2011 (UTC)